emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7514 (30th May 2016)
Plot Cain and Moira wait at the hospital for more news on Holly. Moira feels guilty for turning her back on her daughter, but Adam assures his mum none of this is her fault, and Holly chose to do the drugs. Cain admits to Moira that Holly did call whilst they were in the café, but he deleted the message. Aaron and Robert try to persuade Liv to accompany them to the theme park, but Liv refuses to go. Cain explains to Moira that he deleted the message as she would caved in if she heard it. Moira is devastated and shouts through to Holly that she would've come had she heard the message. Moira assures Holly that she doesn't hate her and doesn't want her to go but asks Holly if she overdosed on purpose. Holly insists she doesn't want to die, but she needed a break from herself. Moira tells Holly she loves her. Nicola warns Dan and Jimmy to keep the babysitting a secret as Ashley will be devastated if he found out. Holly feels sorry for herself at the hospital and questions who could love somebody like her. Liv shows Gabby round Gordon's old house. Gabby videos Liv smashing a vase and picture frame and posts it online. Cain tells Holly is best she leave the hospital before Moira returns from feeding the meter as in a few hours she will do anything for her next fix. Cain gives her a wad of cash and asks her to go or otherwise she will break Moira's heart. Bernice and Chas discover Gabby and Liv are not where they said they would be, and Chas soon sees the video advertising the party online and they rush off. Moira returns to Holly's room after talking to the Doctor, to find that Holly has taken all her things and left. Gabby and Liv drink as Gordon's house is smashed up by their friends but they are soon interrupted by Chas and Bernice. Gabby is sick on Bernice's shoes. Chas asks Liv to ask everyone to leave but Liv refuses so Chas call the police. Moira catches Holly just as her cab is about to drive off. Moira begs her not to go and get drugs and realises Cain has said something to Holly. Holly covers for Cain but tells Moira that Cain is right, she is better off without her. Moira insists Holly isn't going anywhere. Ross and Pete inform Finn they have buried the hatchet, and agreed to be nice to each other. Dan and Jimmy argue over who gets to spend time in the pirate ship, Jimmy wants to watch a horror movie in peace, and Dan wants to study. They race to the pirate ship and find Ashley playing the guitar inside. Ashley agrees to watch Jimmy's film. At Butlers Farm, Adam quizzes Holly on why she took the drugs. Arthur goes out to the pirate ship but hears the scream from the film and run back inside terrified. Chas explains to Aaron and Robert that she never really called the police. Aaron insists it needs sorting as the funeral is tomorrow. Moira confronts Cain about what he said to Holly. Cain tells Moira that she doesn't really get addicts, but Moira explains how she and John wrestles with Holly to the couch to keep her clean. Cain worries that Moira may go out and score for Holly again, and this time get arrested and tells Moira that Holly took the money as she is an addict who cares more about drugs than her family. Moira is adamant she cannot give up on her daughter although Cain warns her that that is what Holly is counting on. Moira begs Cain not to make her chose between them, and Cain reassures her he won't, but Holly would. Cain tells Moira he cannot stand by and watch her do this. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Cameron *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *Doctor - Rebecca Todd Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, room 4 and entrance *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs room *15 Rowlands Avenue - Downstairs room ans exterior *Main Street *Rowlands Avenue *Mulberry Cottage - Backgarden *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,840,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes